


A Picnic and Good Conversation

by The_small_one_to_rule_them_all



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Honestly it's just fluffy, Magnus Burnsides Backstory, Magnus Burnsides and Julia Burnsides are happy, Magnus Burnsides-centric, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Burnsides, Trans Male Character, it's just wholesome trans Magnus Burnsides content, mild angst... maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all/pseuds/The_small_one_to_rule_them_all
Summary: Magnus and Julia go on a cute picnic date. Magnus tells her something personal and it is adorable.
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Picnic and Good Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings  
> \- coming out as a trans man  
> \- so much fluff
> 
> Once again I have written a fic because it didn't exist, or at least I couldn't find it, and I wanted to read it, enjoy.

Magnus and Julia head out to a field, just outside Raven’s Roost to have a picnic. They’ve been planning this for over a week and Julia is excited to have some time alone with Magnus. 

When they arrive they set up the blanket under a tree and relax, eating the pre-made sandwiches and enjoying some fresh lemonade. As they eat they talk and laugh, just enjoying the simple act of being together. 

When they finish eating and Julia joins Magnus in relaxing against the tree in it’s shade, laying against him with her head on his shoulder. She enjoys getting the chance to relax with how hectic their life has been recently, but Magnus doesn’t seem too relaxed at the moment. 

Julia looks up at him as he stares off into the distance, seemingly lost in thought. She hums, “Whatcha thinking on Magnus?”

Magnus starts a bit, shaking his head, “Sorry? I didn't catch that.”

She smiles, “I just asked what you were thinking about.”

“Oh, nothing, just... thinking of an old life, old memories.”

“Do you mind sharing any of them?”

Magnus sighs, “I would love to share, but for you to understand it all, there is something I need to tell you about me. I haven't known how to bring this up until now. I didn't mean to hide this from you, please don't be upset.”

Julia sits up and turns to face him, “I don’t think I’ll be upset Mags. I love you and i'm happy to learn more about you. Please tell me.”

Magnus rubs at his neck, “I... I used to- My body used to look more like yours than it does now.”

Julia stares, obviously confused.

“The body I have, the one I was born into... it- Maybe it would be easier if I showed you.” Magnus sits up and pulls his shirt off, handing it to Julia. 

Julia takes his shirt. When she looks at him she notices two scars that stand out among the others on his chest, they are strange in shape and location. They are two straight lines near the bottom of his pecs that seem to be mirrors of each other. 

He points to them, “See these? I didn't get these from any battle, well not one of the usual kind. These are surgical. I used to have breasts and had surgery to have them removed because, despite the body i'm in, i’ve known I am a man for a long time. I have always been a man.”

Julia hums, “Oh, okay,” she says, lifting a hand before hesitating, “May I touch?”

Magnus nods and Julia gently reaches up and runs her fingers over one of the scars, “Whoever did this, did a very good job. You look very nice.”

“Thank you.” 

Julia takes a moment to admire Magnus’s chest a bit more before noticing the tension in his shoulders and handing him his shirt back, “Here. put this back on. You look uncomfortable.”

Magnus does so and Julia immediately cuddles back up to him as she had before, ”Thank you for trusting me with that Magnus, it means a lot.”

Magnus hesitates before quietly responding, “You don't mind that I have the body of a girl?”

Julia shakes her head, “No, I don't mind at all. You are a man, so you have a man’s body. This” she pulls his arm around her, “is a man’s body because it is yours.”

“But... I'm not the man you thought I was.”

“That may be true,” Julia admits, “You're definitely not the person I expected you to be when I was first getting to know you in more ways than one. You are so much better and kinder and stronger a man than I knew, and I love you for it. I know you were scared to tell me about this, but Magnus, this doesn't change anything for me, and it doesnt need to change anything between us unless you want it to.”

Magnus sighs, “I.. thank you Jules. That means a lot. I don’t want anything to change.” 

“Then it’s settled.” There is a moment of silence before Julia asks, “What was it you were thinking about, Mags?”

Magnus chuckles, “I had almost forgotten you asked. I was thinking about how much happier I am now than I used to be. About how lucky I am to have the chance to live the life I always dreamed of having. I was thinking about how happy it makes me that I get to spend this life of mine with you."

Julia smiles wrapping an arm around him, “How sappy of you. I’m happy that you are happy, and grateful that I can be a source of happiness for you. Hopefully I make you as happy as you make me.”

Magnus hugs her tight, “You do, Gods, of course you do. I love you so much.”

That night Magnus stays up late putting the finishing touches on a project. The next morning, Magnus goes to the best metalsmith in Raven’s Roost and brings them a wooden carving of a ring. He had realized the day before just how much he loves Julia, how happy she makes him. Now he knows, without a doubt in his mind, that he wants to spend the rest of his life being happy with her and that is exactly what he intends to do. 


End file.
